


Promise me a place in your house of memories

by zhangsyixing (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, baekhyun is a whiny jealous baby, but he don't need no man, jongdae is just tryna support his bro, sehun is mentioned but like blink and he's not there, ummm theyre lame and cute at the end, yes he does he needs Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is strong independent and he doesn't need no man, except maybe Chanyeol. (Only sometimes.) (Okay all the time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me a place in your house of memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh so basically this is what happened after that broadcast in my mind because I'm trash and I love chanbaek and jealous baek fuels my fire.  
> the title is the song house of memories by panic at the disco pls go listen thanks.

Byun Baekhyun is Not a jealous person. So when he was on his way to Chanyeols room and saw Sehun was already there with him, via the V App, Baekhyun was perfectly okay. He didn't throw his phone at the general vicinity of Jongdae, definitely not followed by a string of 'What the fucks' and 'What kind of bullshits', and most certainly not a stuck out bottom lip and crossed arms. He doesn't pout, he's an adult. 

Byun Baekhyun is NOT a jealous person. (Or a whiny pouty baby, thank you very much.)

"Baekhyuuuuunnnn," Jongdae whines from his bed and Baekhyun can hear him sitting up and shifting the covers, probably pulling them off himself. 

"I don't wanna talk Jongdae," Baekhyun grumbles from under his blankets. He hasn't moved since he pulled the covers over his head, and that was well over an hour ago. He was suffocating a bit. 

"But hyung." Jongdae sounds a lot closer and Baekhyun knows he's about five seconds away from getting the covers ripped off him. 

"No."

"I was going to tell you that Sehunnie left Chan's room, but since you don't care to listen," Jongdae trails off expecting the older to give in but Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. There is no way he is going to come out of his blanket shelter, even if it was slightly suffocating. 

"How would you even know," Baekhyun doesn't want to admit it, but maybe he's just slightly hopeful. 

"Well, Chanyeol is saying goodnight. And he just went off line." 

Baekhyun peeks out of the top of the covers and squints at the bright phone that's being held in front of his face. Sure enough it says the broadcast had ended. Baekhyun wants to leap out of bead and run straight to Chanyeol's room, but he has to be strong and independent. Byun Baekhyun doesn't need no man. 

"Go," Jongdae smiles softly and gestures to the door after a few moments of silence. 

"What?" Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Jongdae who's sat at the foot of his bed with exasperation written all over his face. 

"You're practically twitching you want to see Chanyeol so bad. So go, I'm not stopping you."

"Byun Baekhyun don't ne-"

"Need no man, yeah yeah we've all heard it before." Jongdae cuts him off and Baekhyun sticks out his bottom lip because rude. "Go, now, or I'm never sharing my food with you ever again." 

Baekhyun lets out a small whine but gets out of the bed without much more convincing. He doesn't need to be threatened with food, or to be told to go see Chanyeol again. 

Byun Baekhyun is strong independent and he doesn't need no man, except maybe Chanyeol. (Only sometimes.) (Okay all the time.)

No one told Baekhyun just how difficult it is to half jog in hotel slippers, needless to say he stumbles a few times in his rush to Chanyeol's room. But he gets there safely in the end, and that's what matters. He stops in front of the door that the managers had said was Chanyeol's in the groupchat and raises his hand to knock on the door but hesitates momentarily. Not something he usually does. What if Chanyeol was sleeping already? Pulling at the hem of his shirt, he shifts on his feet. Maybe he should just try walking in, he doesn't want to disturb Chanyeol if he is already sleeping, but that's doubtful. It seems like Chanyeol never slept. Turning the handle on the door, Baekhyun pushes forward gently and it clicks, swinging open and he sighs silently to himself.

"Yah my Chanyeollie, you are so forgetful," Baekhyun whispers with a small smile and steps into the dim room. 

"Who's there?" Baekhyun hears a familiar baritone voice call out. "I'll call the hotel security if you don't leave right now!" 

"Chanyeol-ah you wouldn't kick me out would you?" Baekhyun giggles and peeks his head around the corner with a bright smile that lit up the dark room. He watches Chanyeol's face change from worry to delight in a matter of seconds. It's quite relieving. 

"Of course not, hyung. But why aren't you sleeping?" Chanyeol mutters focusing back on his laptop that's lighting up his face. Baekhyun makes his way over to the bed and stands at the foot watching the younger. 

"I would've been here sooner but Sehunnie beat me to it," Baekhyun shrugs a little, trying not to let his whiny voice slip out. It doesn't work that well, though.

"Are you jealous, Baek?" Chanyeol looks up from his computer with raised eyebrows and Baekhyun sighs throwing his hands into the air. 

"Aish! I'm not jealous!"

"You sound pretty jealous."

"Shut up, I'm not jealous. Especially not of Sehun." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. Still not jealous, at all.

"Then why are you here?" Baekhyun shrugs at the question, he doesn't need to admit anything, and looks at the floor. "No reason? You should go to sleep then Baekhyunnie."

"Are you kicking me out Park Chanyeol?"

"Aish. Of course not, hyung. But if you aren't here for something then I want you to get rest. We have a big day ahead," Chanyeol shrugs nonchalantly and looks back at his computer making the elder whine audibly. This was Baekhyun time, not music time. 

"What are you doing on there anyway? I'm here you should be paying attention to me," Baekhyun grumbles under his breath and Chanyeol chuckles at him lightly. Rude. 

"I'm just messing around, nothing special. But I am paying attention to you, I always do." 

At this point Baekhyun has had enough of this stupid small talk. It's definitely not what he came for. He walks over to where Chanyeol is sitting and takes the laptop out of his hands, closing it and setting it on the ground with protests from the younger boy. 

"Shut up, Chan," Baekhyun whispers and climbs onto the youngers lap, straddling him. The smaller boy leans forward, with a smile on his lips, and kisses Chanyeol gently. He knows Baekhyun too well, it might be a problem but he could fix that later. 

Baekhyun's hands rest on Chanyeol's broad shoulders as their lips move together like they know nothing else. And they really didn't, not after three years of kissing each other exclusively. Baekhyun bites down softly on Chanyeol's plump bottom lip earning a groan that vibrates the younger's chest. Chanyeol tastes like mint and love and happiness. He tastes like home and it makes Baekhyun feel calm and overwhelmed all at once. When he pulls away slightly to catch his breath, Chanyeol pushes forward dipping his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth. No breathing is allowed when they kiss. Baekhyun doesn't mind it really. 

Baekhyun rocks his hips forward, pressing down slightly and Chanyeol's breath catches in his throat. The younger nods and Baekhyun does it again, harder this time, making the younger groan into his mouth. Baekhyun kisses the corner of Chanyeol's mouth gently, still rocking his hips, wanting more friction, more of Chanyeol. He lets his lips trail down the column of Chanyeol's long neck, nipping gently but never leaving a mark, he can never leave marks. 

"Aish Baekhyun, what has gotten into you all of the sudden?" Chanyeol groans and rolls his head back, definitely not a protest, though. Baekhyun smiles against his bobbing Adam's apple, and threads his fingers into Chanyeol's dark hair. Chanyeol's hands grips his waist, pushing them harder against his lap and Baekhyun can already feel the younger's erection through his shorts. It makes his mouth water, knowing that Chanyeol wants him just as much.

Chanyeol tugs at the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, and he pulls away from Chanyeol's jaw, letting the younger pull his shirt off. Chanyeol takes him in, and hums at the sight with a lazy smile on his lips. 

"So pretty, baby," he whispers and Baekhyun almost whines at the pet name. "Always so pretty and so soft." 

"Yah, Park Chanyeol, stop it," Baekhyun mumbles, his face flushed. He tugs off Chanyeol's shirt and runs his hands over his taut stomach. Chanyeol smiles up at him and pulls him into a kiss, wet and heated, but so so much love. And Baekhyun can feel it, he can feel every ounce of love pouring from Chanyeol into him. 

Baekhyun reaches between them and palms Chanyeol through the fabric of his shorts making the younger whine into his mouth. Baekhyun's favorite sound. Chanyeol's hips twitch a little as he rolls his head back and Baekhyun slips his hand under the waistband of his shorts. 

He wraps his slender fingers around Chanyeol's cock, warm and solid and pulsing in his hand, and tugs once. Chanyeol sighs and nods slowly, pulling his lips into his mouth. Baekhyun strokes him slowly as he leans forward and kisses along the younger's broad chest. The angle of his hand is uncomfortable but Chanyeol's noises of approval matter more to Baekhyun. 

"Ah, don't stop, baby," Chanyeol moans and Baekhyun feels his stomach tighten in pleasure. The younger's words have too much power over him. He'll fix that later, too. 

"Help me get your pants off," Baekhyun whispers as he pulls down the waistband of Chanyeol's bottoms with his free hand. Chanyeol complies and lifts his hips up as he pulls the other side down, freeing his hard leaking cock from the fabric. Baekhyun's mouth waters at the sight, and he rubs his thumb over the slit in Chanyeol's erection, smearing the precome over the head. The hand on his waist tightens as he does so and Chanyeol moans, the noise loud and ringing in Baekhyun's ears like music. Maybe that's his favorite sound. 

"More, more," Chanyeol practically begs, his hips thrusting shallowly into Baekhyun's fist. "Fuck, baby, I want more."

Baekhyun whines, his stomach tightening again as he ruts against Chanyeol's thigh in sync with the pull of his hand around the younger's cock. Baekhyun uses Chanyeol's precome as lube on the shaft of his cock as he jerks him off, wet and fast and hot. 

Baekhyun leans forward and licks into Chanyeol's open mouth messily and the younger moans into his mouth as he fists his hands into his blond hair pulling him closer. 

"You're wearing too much," Chanyeol whispers breathlessly between moans and kisses and Baekhyun whines in agreement pulling back and hurriedly pulling down his pants, finally letting his leaking cock free. He moans as the cool air hits him, but wastes no time in going back to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol gently on his lips before trailing kisses down his torso to his bare waist. He kisses along Chanyeol's taut thighs while rubbing his hands over his stomach slowly. He nips slightly at the sensitive skin making the younger groan softly. 

"Yah, such a tease."

Baekhyun smiles up at him and holds eye contact as he runs his lips up the shaft of his cock slowly. Chanyeol shudders and mutters 'tease' under his breath. Baekhyun lowers his lips slowly into the head of Chanyeol's cock, watching him through his eyelashes. He bobs his head slowly letting Chanyeol's erection lay warm and solid against his tongue. He wraps his fingers around what he can't fit in his mouth as he bobs his head faster, hand jerking him off at the same tempo. Chanyeol moans loudly, his fingers knotting into Baekhyun's hair again, tugging slightly, causing him to moan around Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol's hips thrust up into his mouth, the head of his cock almost hitting the back of his throat and he shifts slightly, his jaw going lax as Chanyeol thrusts slowly into Baekhyun's mouth. 

"So good for me, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol groans, his hips moving faster, but careful not to be rough. Always so considerate Park Chanyeol. "So fucking good." 

Baekhyun can't stop himself from wrapping a free hand around his own cock, pumping himself quickly. His erection slicked with his own precome and aching from lack of attention, he moans around Chanyeol's cock again. Chanyeol's hips slow gradually, letting Baekhyun bob his head again, and he presses his tongue against the vein on the underside of Chanyeol's cock. 

"Wanna fuck you, wanna come on your ass," Chanyeol groans and pulls Baekhyun back by a fist full of hair. Baekhyun moans and wipes the spit from around his mouth with his thumb, his other hand still lazily pumping his cock. 

"Please fuck me, Channie," Baekhyun whimpers and Chanyeol huffs out a breath looking like he near lost his mind from Baekhyun's words. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol reach over to the bedside table and pull open the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Always handy, of course. 

Baekhyun moves to straddle Chanyeol as he put a heady amount of lube onto his fingers. They're both panting as Chanyeol reaches behind him and circles his slicked fingers around Baekhyun's tight entrance. 

"I- I don't need much prepping, just want you inside me," Baekhyun mumbles into Chanyeol's neck and tenses slightly as a finger pushes past the ring of muscles. Chanyeol presses his finger deeper into Baekhyun and kisses along his shoulder, stretching him slowly. 

Baekhyun presses his ass down onto Chanyeol's fingers, whining softly as he presses another one inside him. Chanyeol scissors his fingers making Baekhyun's stomach tighten and his cock twitch against his stomach. He bounces slowly on Chanyeol's long fingers murmuring his name into his ear. 

"So fucking needy Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun can hear the smile in his voice. He presses a third finger inside Baekhyun, thrusting them slowly, making Baekhyun whine loudly. 

"Please, please. I want your cock Chanyeol," Baekhyun mumbles and he feels Chanyeol let out a long breath against his shoulder. Chanyeol slides his fingers out of Baekhyun and he winces at the emptiness, but his cock is aching and he needs something. He rolls his hips forward, the head of his cock rubbing against Chanyeol's stomach as the the younger rolls on a condom and slicks himself up with more lube. 

Baekhyun gasps as the tip of Chanyeol's cock lines up with his entrance and he pushes back slowly, not wanting to wait for Chanyeol any longer. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol," he moans as he sinks down onto his cock. Baekhyun rolls his head back, his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders for support as he lets himself adjust to the size of the younger's cock inside him. "'M'gonna ride you so hard baby."

Chanyeol groans at Baekhyun's words and let's his head drop back as his hands find the older's waist. Baekhyun bounces once, slowly, and shudders at the feeling of being full. He wastes no time on bouncing on Chanyeol's lap, his cock getting close to his prostate each time. 

"Not gonna, fuck, gonna last long, baby," Chanyeol groans into Baekhyun's ear and he digs his fingers into the younger's shoulders, panting and mumbling Chanyeol's name like a mantra. 

Baekhyun rests his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders for leverage and fucks himself onto the younger's cock, hard, his ass clenching slightly around him. Chanyeol is thrusting back up into Baekhyun each time his hips come down. Their moans and the smacking sounds of their thighs colliding fill Baekhyun's ears, but that's not what drives him to the edge. 

Out of no where Chanyeol shoves him back roughly, Baekhyun landing with a surprised 'oof' on the bed. Chanyeol drapes Baekhyun's legs over both of his shoulders and thrusts into him roughly, hitting his prostate. 

"Fuck, holy fuck Chanyeol please," Baekhyun calls out, one hand gripping the sheets and the other wrapped around his cock jerking himself off quickly. 

"Your ass is so fucking tight, baby," Chanyeol pants between thrusts, looking Baekhyun straight in the eye. Baekhyun clenches around Chanyeol's cock and the younger boys eyes roll to the back of his head slightly as he lets out a throaty whine. "Come for me, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun's cock twitches in his hand at the words and he can feel the heat pooling in his stomach slowly. He spreads his legs wider for Chanyeol and circles his fist around the head of his cock as the younger fucks him. 

Chanyeol's eyebrows knit together as he gets closer and closer to his release and Baekhyun knows the face, can tell how his thrusts are getting more erratic and sloppy. Just a few simple words and Chanyeol will be spilling. 

"Baby please come on me," Baekhyun whines, still working at his aching cock. He's close too but he wants Chanyeol first. "Oh please, please Park Chanyeol." 

"Fuck." Is all Chanyeol rasps before he pulls out of Baekhyun, making the smaller boy wince at the emptiness again, and pulls off the condom. He strokes himself a few times before calling out Baekhyun's name and coming over the small curve of the older's ass. 

"Yah, that's so fucking hot babe," Baekhyun pants and thrusts into his fist, getting as much friction as possible. Chanyeol bats his hand away with slight protests from the smaller boy before taking Baekhyun's cock into his mouth. He bobs his head a few times then hallows his cheeks and swallows around his cock. "Fuck, oh fuck me, yes ." 

Baekhyun comes down Chanyeol's throat with his fingers fisted into his soft brown hair. Chanyeol's lips look pink and sinful around his cock, and Beekhyun has never seen something as beautiful as that. 

Chanyeol lays down next to him, panting in synch with each other and chuckles a bit. His hand finds Baekhyun's and their fingers lace together automatically 

"Shut up, why are you laughing," Baekhyun whines and curls into Chanyeol's side. 

"You haven't rode me like that since you got jealous of Jongin a few months ago." Baekhyun can hear the smile in his voice and he swats at the younger's arm. 

"I am not jealous Park Chanyeol, I just like being fucked, and being fucked by you."

"Aish such a dirty dirty mouth Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol giggles into Baekhyun's hair before kissing his head gently. 

It's safe to say that he has no reason to be jealous of anyone because although it's unspoken, Chanyeol doesn't want anyone but Baekhyun and Baekhyun doesn't want anyone but Chanyeol. 

"You should get cleaned up, you're sticky and gross." 

"You're gross," Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol laughs holding him closer. 

"You're impossible." 

"Well you love me, so stop complaining."

"You're right, I do," Chanyeol whispers and kisses the knuckles on Baekhyun's hand gently. He hums slightly and Baekhyun lets his eyes slip closed, knowing he'll regret not cleaning himself up in the morning. 

Byun Baekhyun is not a jealous person, he has Park Chanyeol after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! leave comments kudos so on and so forth.  
> also I know that u were probably expecting not kpop if you have my post notifs on but here I am this is who I am now. you'll live. tweet me abt it if you want @yixingsolo or message me on tumblr @riseyixing


End file.
